


Forte

by callie373



Category: BlueUmbriel, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callie373/pseuds/callie373
Summary: This was inspired by the fantastic creation of BlueUmbriel and her DBH RK Brothers AU!~ The idea of a reverse AU with the brothers as humans and Hank as an android developed in the server, and I felt compelled to write a short scene with Conan/RK900 (my best boy) dealing with the loss of his hearing after a car accident his brothers suffered which resulted in the loss of their parents.Hopefully I will be able to write more about the developing story and to share the wonderful (albeit completely angsty) AU!~Please visit her and support her work!~https://twitter.com/BlueUmbriel





	Forte

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [DBH Brothers AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/397551) by BlueUmbriel. 



 The soft shuffling of feet bounced off the walls of the dusty room, sounding soft, hesitant; the destination was set, but not yet accepted. A dull groan rippled across the wood as weight was placed on a slightly offset floorboard, the noise unsettling and, causing for the footsteps to pause momentarily. Strained, shaking breath came from the doorway, the source trembling where he stood as he looked out to what was in front of him. Slivers of golden light cut through the partially drawn curtains, illuminating the dust particles swirling in the air, their movement elegant and comparable to that of dancers; they circled in tandem, never breaking their sequence.

 

_Nothing_ had stood in this room for five years, and the long-lasting seal of solidarity was now broken; by the one who had first created it.  
  
  
A wildfire of doubt spread through the youngest brother as he swallowed nervously, taking small and careful steps towards the object of his affliction. Standing almost defiantly on the opposite wall from him, was an old, and _incredibly_ dusty upright piano. The wooden panels beneath his feet screamed in protest as he crossed the room to stand next to the old battered stool, the very makings of the room opposed to what they seemed to know would inevitably only cause him more pain. The air around him shifted, the hairs on the back of his neck raising as he sat on the torn padding of the seat, the legs creaking irritably, and the metal pedals of the instrument clicking metallically as the light pressure of a shoe was placed on it.

 

Gentle whispers of fingers brushing over the chipped ivory of the keys lingered in the air, the consistent and faint thumping of the transition from key to key near melodic. An apprehensive cyan gaze fell upon trembling hands, the slight sentimentality of the feeling overpowered by the intense lachrymosity in the room; he was petrified.  
  
With bated breath, he moved. The delicate sound of a determined thud echoed through the room, followed by the coarse chiming of a single note ringing forth from the neglected instrument. Trembling with lachrymosity, the boy’s eyes closed tightly, his brow knit in anguish as a soft sob soured the crisp peal of the piano; the discord was abhorrent.  
  
His hand lingered on the key, as if _begging_ for something, as if he were waiting for something still to happen.  
  
The dissonance of his cry rang with the dim melody of the note, sweeping through the cold and uninviting room, sending shivers through anyone who heard it- except for one.  
  
Except for the only one sitting in the room.  
  
He couldn’t hear a thing.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the fantastic creation of BlueUmbriel and her DBH RK Brothers AU!~ The idea of a reverse AU with the brothers as humans and Hank as an android developed in the server, and I felt compelled to write a short scene with Conan/RK900 (my best boy) dealing with the loss of his hearing after a car accident his brothers suffered which resulted in the loss of their parents.
> 
> Hopefully I will be able to write more about the developing story and to share the wonderful (albeit completely angsty) AU!~
> 
> Please visit her and support her work!~
> 
> https://twitter.com/BlueUmbriel


End file.
